Field
The present disclosure generally relates to power amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
In a cascode power amplifier, the voltage at the output is divided between the various devices used in the cascode ladder, reducing the voltage across each device to below a breakdown voltage of the device. In some implementations, each device of the cascode is biased at a different voltage to achieve enhanced performance. However, in most cascode architectures, the voltage bias is only optimized at one voltage.